


Gender Neutral

by kei_rin



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/kei_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody's just a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender Neutral

Jack Carter came home from work tired and ready for beer right off the tap. While nothing today ended up back at GD which meant it was an easy day, the day was still full of surprise as only a day in Eureka could be. As much as he loved Eureka and the job that he had, he would never get use to this town. At least he had a nice hole to come home to where there were no longer any surprises. 

“S.A.R.A.H, beer me please, it’s been a long day.” Jack said to the house as soon as he walked through the door, not even waiting until he got to the kitchen.

“Welcome home Sheriff Carter. There is beer available in the kitchen. And I recorded the game for you. Shall I put on the screen in the kitchen or the family room?” 

Jack jumped back and almost went for his gun, that wasn’t S.A.R.A.H’s voice! Or, he should say, that wasn’t Fargo’s voice feminized like he was now use to hearing. That was a calm, easy to listen to, _gender neutral_ voice. 

“S.A.R.A.H?” Jack asked looking up.

“Yes Sheriff Carter?” The house responded, still in that gender neutral voice that in no way could be Fargo’s voice. 

“What happened to your voice?” 

“Doctor Stark had my audio track changed while you were at work today.” 

Jack had to grin. If a house could sound disgruntled or indignant, S.A.R.A.H was sounding pretty darn close to that right now. Even though Nathan could get the house to work for him, Jack got the distinct feeling S.A.R.A.H was biding her time.

“Nathan.” Jack said pulling out his phone.

“Doctor Stark is still at work. I could contact him for you if you wish.” S.A.R.A.H said helpfully. 

While Jack wasn’t a fan of the old fem-Fargo voice, he sorta missed it now. Especially when it felt like he was talking to a stranger instead of his house.

“No, S.A.R.A.H, I’ll call him.” Jack said taking out his cell phone and dialed the number to Nathan cell phone.

“Stark,” Came the barking reply into the phone after less then one whole ring.

“You changed S.A.R.A.H’s voice.” Jack replied.

“Do you like it?” Nathan sounded actually pleased with himself.

“You couldn’t have at least asked me first if you going to change her voice?” Jack knew he was baiting Nathan and Nathan knew it too but it was still so much fun. 

“I thought it would be a nice surprise to come to home and not have to hear Fargo’s pathetic attempts at a female voice.” Nathan said reasonably.

“This town is one big surprise after another, what makes you think I like surprises!” Jack asked trying to keep the smile from his voice and make it sound like he was actually scolding Stark.

“You haven’t quit yet.” Stark replied succinctly.

“Oh that’s hardly proof.” Jack tried to sound annoyed only to have Nathan try to hide a small laugh in a cough on the other end of the phone. 

“Nathan seriously,” Jack said. “Why did you change S.A.R.A.H’s voice?”

“Jack, if I’m going to be over there from now on, I’m not going to listen to Fargo’s voice answer you every time you talk to your house.”

Jack grinned, big time. “Uh-huh.”

“I know what you’re thinking,” Nathan said quickly, trying to backtrack. 

“That you’re jealous of my house.” Jack could not keep the laughter out of his voice.

“I am not jealous of your house.”

“Riiiight. Then why’d you have S.A.R.A.H’s voice changed?”

“It was Fargo’s voice. I would think you’d be thanking me.”

“It was S.A.R.A.H’s voice and if you weren’t jealous you wouldn’t have changed to a _gender neutral_ voice.” Jack said smugly.

Nathan’s silence was enough to condemn him.

“Nathan.” Jack said into the phone.

“Yeah?” He sounded a bit like a child you just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar but wouldn’t admit it.

“You know S.A.R.A.H’s got nothing on you right?” 

“Shut up Carter.” Jack could hear the smile in Nathan’s voice.

“I love you too Nathan.” Jack teased.

“You’re going to pay for that tonight.” Nathan promised.

~end

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gender Neutral  
> Part: 1/1  
> Author: Kei_rin (aka Cay)  
> Fandom: Eureka  
> Pairing: Jack/Nathan  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None.   
> Summary: Somebody’s just a little jealous.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this little fic.   
> A/N: Thank you to for beta reading this. 
> 
> Originally posted on lj.


End file.
